


Does Alex Have A Drinking Problem

by MplsGal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MplsGal/pseuds/MplsGal
Summary: It's coming, isn't it? Seems SG is setting Alex up to confront her drinking. So I thought I'd start the ball rolling. Comments welcome. Takes place the morning after S2E14.





	

It’s the morning, the day after Alex let her dad go in the forest, after Maggie held Alex after she broke down. They are eating breakfast at Alex’s dining room table. Alex is holding her head and taking some aspirin for her headache as Maggie looks on, a bit nervous. She clearly has something on her mind. She starts to talk, then stops; starts again, then stops. Alex starts to scroll through her phone. 

Finally Maggie set down the newspaper she was trying to read and speaks, tentatively. “So, hon, can we talk?” 

“Sure. What’s up?” Alex doesn’t look up. She’s used to multi-tasking. 

“Well, could you put your phone down and look at me?” 

Alex isn’t quite ready for a serious conversation this early in the morning. “I better focus,” she realizes as she puts her phone down.

“So I was just wondering,” Maggie stammered “if you think…you might, possibly, be drinking too much.” It was more of a statement then a question.

Alex did not expect this. Her eyes got cold. Her voice firm. “That’s where you are going? THIS is what you want to talk about?” Maggie flinched just a bit but did not avert her eyes. “No. We are not doing that. You don’t get to do that.” Maggie’s now confused look just pushed Alex further. "You drink too." "Yes. True. But I stop." Alex has had enough. “I am fine. I work hard. When I come home, I can have a cocktail." Then as to almost to convincer herself, she repeats it, firmly. "I am fine.”

“Well I just…”

“Last night, yes, I may have over done it. But I told you why. I was in pain. I still am...Kara, my dad. It was too much for me and, yes, it was too much. But in other than that, no, I am fine." Seeing Maggie was about to continue, Alex stopped her firmly. "This conversation is over.” Maggie hadn’t heard that tone from Alex since she was told that her that her jurisdiction ends where Alex says it does. Alex picked up her phone and started scrolling again, clearly annoyed.

Maggie’s eyes widen, looking just like she did after Alex sternly rebuked her in the parking ramp a few months ago. She learned her lesson then; when Alex got into this place, it’s best to let it go. Maggie had believed that if anyone can bring up a sensitive topic like this, and SHOULD bring it up, it’s the girlfriend. Well, maybe she was wrong about Alex, but at second thought she knew she wasn’t. It had occurred to her a few weeks ago there had never been a time they were together, outside of work, where alcohol wasn’t in the mix. A lot of alcohol. 

But today was not the day to bring this up. "Ok. Never mind.”

At that Alex relaxed. Alex hated being upset with Maggie. It’s like the world is in a tilt when that happens. “It’s just, when you said that, I felt like you were, I don’t know, treating me like a child.”

“No. Exactly the opposite,” Maggie pleads. “This is a serious conversation about a difficult topic and I am trying to talk with you adult to adult.” 

Alex sighed. “Ok. Fine.” She put her phone down again. “Let me think.” After a bit, with hesitation, she shared her thinking with her anxious girlfriend. “Well, I do drink every night; I didn’t used to do that….and more than I used to, which is new for me.” She is stealing glances at Maggie whose gaze had not left Alex’s face. Alex continued. “And I would hate to get to a place that I can’t drink at all. I’m not even 30 yet. I wonder if, because I’m so happy, so settled now, with you,” she smiled at Maggie, “that I’m just letting things get away from me a bit.” 

Finally Alex faced Maggie head on. “I DON’T have a problem,” pointing her finger at Maggie. Maggie nodded. “But,” now Alex wasn’t sure how to solve this. “Well…what would make you happy?” 

Maggie’s eyebrows raise at the surprising turn the conversation just took. “Well, I guess just pull back a little bit?”

“That would make you happy?” Two small smiles escape from both gals. “Rein it in?”

“Yeah?” 

Alex’s face crinkles, not enjoying the thought. But then she finally succumbs. “Ok. I can do that. For you. Maybe…switch to every other day?”

“And less?”

“You are pushing it, Sawyer,” she grinned. “Fine. ‘And less.’ But I don’t have a problem!” she reiterated sternly.

Maggie smiled bigger now. “Okay. Good. Thank you.” Then, concerned she may have pushed it too far, “Are we cool?” 

Alex’s head cocked her head with a smile. “Yeah. We’re cool.” Both gals go back to their reading, both clearly relieved that THAT conversation is over. 

Then Maggie slowly looks up at Alex with a realization: “You are amazing.” Alex clearly didn’t understand. “I thought this was going to be harder. But you, you heard me.”

“Well, there are two people in the room and one of them was talking and it wasn’t me. So yeah, I heard you,” Alex joked.

“No. You heard me. You know how much that means to me.” At that, like a magnet pulling her, Maggie stood and leaned over the table to place her hand behind Alex’s neck and kiss her unhurriedly, getting no resistance from her girlfriend. Finally they parted. “Thank you.” Maggie repeated.

“Well, I want my girl to be happy,” Alex smiled. “It’s the least I can do.”

Maggie’s emotions suddenly flooded over her, realizing she had never been treated quite this way before by a girlfriend. She studied the floor trying to make sense of her feelings, then finally she looked at her sweet girlfriend who was watching her. “I think I may be falling in love.”

“Well” Alex smiled, “that makes two of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the question now is, will Alex be able to do that? I see her NOT being able to. Sneaking drinks when Maggie is not looking possibly. At the bar. In the kitchen. Because that is how this works. OR she does mean it, its not a problem, and they nipped it in the bud. What do you think the next chapter should be?


End file.
